Cheaters never prosper
by JordiNicole11
Summary: Bella is having a hard time getting over a past boyfriend when she meets Edward in college.sorry for bad summary! rated M for safety. alcohol ref. ect. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic and I doubt many will read it. Haha. But I've been a strictly a reader for so long and I keep getting these crazy story ideas so! Here it is. If it's not good, let me know :) but I hope it's okay! Thanks if you're reading this!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly :(**

I had a decent life. It was my second year at University of California, Irvine. The campus was beautiful with trees, grassy hills to sit down with a blanket and book. The lecture halls were large and always filled with students. I loved it. I was a bit lonely at first, because I kept to myself but, I had never really been one for talking much.

It was a spur of the moment application when I decided to apply to UCI. I had applied to Seattle University, Arizona State, and a few other schools. But when I was accepted into UCI and I visited the campus, I felt at home.

My freshman year I lived in a dorm. But it was too cramped and noisy. Girls waking up at weird hours to blow-dry their hair or argue with their boyfriends; it just wasn't for me. So when I met Alice Brandon, I was excited to finally have a good friend to talk to who understood me. Then we met Rosalie Hale and well, the rest is history!

So that's how the three of us moved out into a cute little condo. The girls came from wealthy families and I worked at a local Starbucks. I made good money with full benefits and since I was on a full ride, all the money I made was mine. It was a two story condo, with the full kitchen, dining area, living room and study on the ground floor. With the three bedrooms upstairs. The bedrooms were good size and I was excited to have my own room! Me and Alice shared a bathroom, each with a door leading from our bedroom into the bathroom while Rose had her own.

My living space wasn't as flashy as the other girls. Alice's room was a splash of color; yellow walls, light green, white, and yellow accents. Her bed had white linens with yellow and green accent pillows. Her closet was stuffed full of clothes, shoes, and bags. Her armoire held all kinds of jewelry and accessories and on top she had her array of perfumes, lotions and products. Finally, she had her work station with her mannequins and fabrics- Alice was studying business management and fashion design to one day open her own boutique.

Rose's room was more subtle but still full of character. She had pictures of family trips all up on a wall, with ticket stubs and keepsakes that made up a magnificent collage. Her vanity was huge with a giant mirror, but it fit Rose. Atop her vanity she had her makeup all sorted and organized. The walls of her room were white, but her bed was amazing. The wood was white to match her vanity, with four poster poles. She had white mosquito netting billowing on all four sides, with soft pink blankets and white pillows. It looked just like a bed fit for a princess!

My room was boring. Blah. The walls were tan and my bed was a full size, but it sat on just a regular bed frame with the lavender bedspread I had when since I was 16. I had a large bookcase that matched the dark wood of my bed frame. And, the girls said that's what gave my room character, but I disagreed. I said it made me look like a nerd. I didn't have any colorful fabrics, large grand etched mirrors, or picture collages.

So that's how I'm sitting in mine and Alice's bathroom now, being done up against my will, for our party. Alice loves decorating anything so throwing a party was right up her alley. And Rose loves getting dressed up and being able to socialize. So, I was over-ridden. The party planning took a month. A month! There was a table full of all kinds of food and drinks. The island in the kitchen was full of cups, shot glasses, and alcohol- I knew tonight was going to be one to remember. I had just dumped another one of my boyfriends that the girls had tried to hook me up with. First it was a guy named Jacob. He was sweet but, was more of the brother I never had. Then it was Mike. He was baby-face cute with blue eyes, and was really sweet but again, not my type. The latest one was James. He was interesting. He had the looks, the intellect but I could tell that he just wanted one thing. So I decided to end that quickly. The girls were less than happy. "what do you mean you dumped him?!" Rose had asked me. "well, I wasn't interested and I knew that he only wanted one thing- sex!" I replied. She and Alice chuckled and Alice spoke up next, "so Bella? Maybe it'd be good! And it'd be good for you! Loosen you up, take away some of the stress." and she smiled this huge smile. I could have slapped her.

So I was blackmailed into this party. I go and have fun or else they'll find me another blind date. And Alice is on edge because Rosalie's new boyfriend, Emmett McCarty is going to be there and is supposedly bringing a friend for Alice. His name is Jasper Whitlock. And Alice is excited and a tad bit nervous. Thus, my hair is being tortured. "hold still!" Alice yells at me. " I'm trying!" I holler back. Rose just sits there and laughs at us, so we both turn and glare at her. So after our little outburst, Alice continues with my hair while Rose helps from afar "no, that one needs to be curled again... bangs down... I think green eyeshadow... black eyeliner...." and so on. I was scared to look but when they let me see, I was amazed. I actually looked... pretty! I sat and just stared... until I heard them laughing. So I jumped up and hugged them both. "thank you guys! I look wonderful! You guys are amazing!" they laughed. " just wait and see if you'll be thanking us when you see the outfit we have picked for you!" Alice said while gliding into her room. She ran across with a garment bag and a box of shoes and a little bag with what I assumed was jewelry. "okay! Go finish getting ready! We need to get ready too you know!" I was scared to go in there.

I walked in and slowly unzipped the garment bag. I was shocked at what I saw. It was an emerald green cocktail dress, with straps that crossed on my back. The bodice was tight fitting with a v-neck. At my hips the skirt flared out slightly and fell to about the middle of my thighs. It was a bit short but I have to admit, it looked amazing! The edges were trimmed with gold satin and along my hips a gold satin ribbon wrapped all the way around my dress, with no bow. I opened the accessories bag next, and I found the most beautiful gold jewelry set. There was a large gold cocktail ring with a square emerald set in the center that I wore on my left middle finger. Then there were two pairs of earrings- one a simple set of gold balls to wear in my 2nd hole and a pair of simple diamonds bezel set into round gold setting. Next was the necklace. It was a long gold chain and every three inches or so was a diamond. The jewelry was elegant and simple- like me. I loved it all! Then I opened the shoe box. I was scared and relieved all at the same time. They heels were at least three inches tall, but they were a wedge so I was mad at her to put me, the ultimate klutz into shoes that high but at least they weren't stilettos. The shoes were all gold- the exact shade of the satin on my dress and of my jewelry. They were unbelievably comfy and didn't pinch at all. My pixie friend truly was amazing!

So that leaves me sitting here. I'm scared to walk out of my room because I know there's no turning back once I walk out there and I'm joined by my two best friends. I really do love them deeply- like family. So I muster up all the strength I have and I walk out into the hallway and join Rose and Alice. Alice is in a white cocktail dress with a black pattern on it and black stilettos. Her jewelry is sparkly and silver. Rose looks elegant in a long red dress, gold heels, and bold gold jewelry. It fits her perfectly! We link elbows, with me in the middle, and descend the stairs to wait for our first guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note! **

**I apologize profusely for the sorry excuse of an author I've been :[**

**Between real life, my computer crashing and a whole flurry of excuses, I haven't been uploading… and Im sorry. **

**Anyways… I'm using an alternate computer and typing up chp 2 tonight! Update soon! And regular updates to follow :]**


End file.
